RA2 Battle
by Protector
Summary: Some violence, not that long wrote it last night too.To all the military buffs out there. I'm well aware that a soldiers tags are meant to go to families of the deceased servicemenwoman. For the sake of the story I altered that.


A siren scream brought most of the soldiers in the barracks around quickly. 'INCOMING SOVIET ATTACK' a female's calm voice said. All around soldiers leapt out of bed, grabbing their M-4's and closer range, machine pistols. 'Alright men deploy at the entrance to the base and stand ready for a Soviet attack,' the commander said, raising his M-4 and leading the soldiers forward. Platoon leader Nathan Licross, looked around as the G.I's charged forward, Allied Grizzly battle tanks, Prism tanks, and Mirage tanks all started up. 'SIR? What exactly are we facing?' a soldier under Nathan's command asked. 'Not to sure son, hold on a second' said Nathan, tapping his radio on. 'Command what exactly are we facing?' Nathan asked. Closing his hand into a fist and pulling it downward, making his platoon deploy into their sandbags. 'From what we're able to determine, a large force of conscripts, Tesla troopers, and Rhino tanks' the communication officer replied. 'Thanks comms' Nathan said, turning back and waiting for the conscripts to walk over the little rise. All around Nathan the various defenses came online, the power plants around the back of the base were humming loudly proving that they were running at full capacity.  
  
"INCOMING!" the commander shouted, letting fly with bullets from the M-4 sitting in his hands. Other M-4's all down the American lines started up, while snipers sitting hidden in disguised pill boxes further out started up with their precision firing, taking at least ten or fifteen people down in the first barrage at least. Grizzly tanks that had been sitting quietly in the back of the lines rolled forward past the deployed G.I's. Nathan slowly ran a glance over the foliage surrounding the base, vaguely managing to detect traces of the Mirage tanks hiding there. Prism tanks sat behind the G.I lines, and surrounding the Prism tanks were Prism towers, and in front of the G.I's were pillboxes, just for mowing down infantry. The roar of an explosion prompted Nathan to turn around and start firing at the close infantry units. The more that came, the more bodies that joined them. But not without the Americans taking losses themselves. The Mirage tanks were ok thanks to reflective armor, Grizzly tanks were taking heavy hits, losing more than what had been predicted. 'Fight, keep them out of here at all costs' the commander shouted. Nathan turned to his platoon. 'Men and women, we're going in. Run forward firing the snipers should be able to clear a path through the conscripts and Tesla troops' Nathan said, grabbing his M-4, and running forward. The troops of his platoon followed, Tesla troops and conscripts fell in the path Nathan was running, some of his troops fell in around him, while others provided some covering fire. Taking more Tesla troops down. 'What now commander?' 'We make those bastards sorry they were ever born' Nathan said, pulling a rocket launcher out and blasting one of the Rhino's into oblivion. His troops gritted their teeth and fired as much as they could. Until a scream back at the base four hundred meters away brought his attention back to the reality. 'Holy god, it's a V3' a soldier shouted. 'Crap, where are our I.F.V's?' Nathan shouted into the radio. 'Nathan they're at least ten minutes away,' 'Damn, god you cant do this to us you cant. We're being attacked full on, we need some kind of back up' Nathan screamed, firing indiscriminately at the Soviets. 'We're working on it' 'Well we're going to be gone unless you do something real quick. Send out the harriers to kill them' Nathan offered. 'We cant, they're on assignment in Europe' 'What about our Atlantic fleet?' 'They're about half an hour away' the woman said. Nathan swore and shut the radio off, wondering why he had refused SEAL training when he was offered it. Prism shards bounced off the landscape proving that Mirage tanks weren't invincible. Send the prism tanks in and we've got it in the bag Nathan thought to himself. His troops had obviously come to the same conclusion because they were motioning for his attention. 'Sir, get the Mirage's to take them out' a soldier said. 'Command, we've got a solution' Nathan said, firing on some nearby Rhino tanks to draw their attention away from the important pillboxes housing the snipers. 'What is that platoon leader Licross?' the comm. officer asked. 'Mirage's send them forward to get rid of those V3's, oh sh..' the transmission was cut off as a rocket exploded nearby sending Nathan and his platoon flying back into the American lines. 'Licross? Licross report' the communications officer yelled.  
  
At the base, the barracks blew apart as three rockets crashed through the roof, then blew the walls and roof off the barracks. Nathan came to after the shockwave shook his stunned body to life. Around some of his unit was missing limbs, blood pouring out onto the ground. 'MEDIC, SOMEBODY GIVE ME A MEDIC OVER HERE' Nathan shouted, three came sprinting over and started work. Nathan got up firing as he sprinted back into the defensive line. 'Nathan where's your unit?' the commander said. 'Decimated, look the navy's inbound. Probably about fifteen minutes away' Nathan said, going back to firing. 'Those Mirage tanks better come back, latest Intel suggests that Apocalypses are headed our way' the commander said. Nathan started shaking uncontrollably; he'd faced Apocalypses on the Europe front before. They were the scariest units that the Soviets had under their command. The Mirage tank was the Allies answer to the Apocalypses deadly firepower. Also the German tank destroyers helped them immensely, to turn the tide in the Allies favor. Although the favor was slim at times, and non-existent at others. Hornet's screamed by low overhead, and shells from the Destroyers fell on the remaining Rhino tank line. 'This is the Advance Atlantic fleet task force, who's in command?' a voice asked. 'Navy task force this is Commander Hargrave, commander of the troops. Nice to see you guys here' Hargrave said, smiling. As the G.I's took a break and let a SEAL team who had been dropped off in a Night Hawk seconds earlier took over.  
  
'Commander recon flights from our carrier indicate Apocalypse battle tanks inbound' the navy officer said. 'Roger that, can you pull us out?' Hargrave asked. 'Negative, Allied command has made it clear that this base is to remain intact' the officer replied. 'It's a bit late for that, the barracks, war factory, battle lab and ore purifier are gone' Hargrave said, ticking them off one by one on his fingers. Smoke rose slowly from over the battlefield. Nathan watched as most of his unit was pulled back into the hastily erected field hospital. 'Command is going to replace those, you're lucky grunts' the navy officer said. 'Grunts, that's all god created us for' Hargrave said. Nathan clamped a hand on his shoulder and nodded, smiling. 'God is the guy whose gonna see us through this' Nathan said, firing his M-4 into a still moving but heavily injured conscript, obviously in pain, too far gone to save. Most soldiers around Nathan nodded. Knowing he had done the best thing for himself and the soldier. A new wave of fire swept over the lines, the G.I's started up again running their fire over the new wave of conscripts and trying in vain to destroy the Apocalypses rolling forward crushing the defenses as they went. The G.I's gave up, resigned to their fate of death. Slowly and but surely the Apocalypses approached, leaving most Allied soldiers shaking. 'Allied soldiers this is the commander of the Soviet forces, put down you're weapons and you will not be harmed' the commander of the Soviet said, into a loudspeaker. Hargrave stood watching in amazement as thunder clouds materialized into view. Right above the Soviet tank column. 'Soviet forces this is going to be your last chance to surrender' Hargrave said, repeating something he had heard from his radio. Nathan pushed the radio against his ear and listened. Those weren't ordinary storm clouds he was seeing; it was Einstein's latest weapon, the lethal storm generating equipment. 'Wow' was all that most soldiers could only whisper. 'Surrender? Why would we surrender? You're the ones looking down a twin barrel of a tank cannon. I think your best choice is to surrender' the Soviet commander said. A massive thunderclap sounded, heralding the begging of the storm. The allied G.I's ran for cover, and the remaining Mirage tanks, Prism tanks, and only Grizzly tank all found cover. Waiting until the Soviet Apocalypses were destroyed.  
  
The Soviet commander shook as he watched a tank come apart slowly, first it's electrical systems were fried then. The armor plating melted off, finally the explosive rounds for the cannon exploded leaving nothing but a smoldering pit in the ground, a few seconds later the commanders tank split apart. The other Apocalypses blew apart in the same manner.  
  
Nathan watched as the once proud Lion head of their unit flag was raised to half mast. 'Lion heads forever boys, you were all good soldiers' Nathan said, holding the dog tags in his hand. He was thankful that Hargrave hadn't forced him to take the tags off the Russian soldiers. Smoking hulks were now the only sign that there had been a battle. A battle that had cost hundreds of Allied soldiers their lives. Nathan looked once more over the names that he had in his hand. 'May your memory live on, goodbye' Nathan said, throwing the dog tags into the bay. 


End file.
